Strategy Gun Power Police Wiki:Manual of Style
The 's Manual of Style is an easy guide consisting of editing tips for users on the wiki who are contributing. Introduction This is the Manual of Style ''or ''MOS, do note that this guide is for editing all articles in the wiki. This is not just for new users who created an account, but also to other users that never even knew the MOS existed. Articles Titles Don not just randomly put in the article name. *'Character names ' - names come in different formats. **'Macron' - a macron is commonly found in a word with ending letters of ō and a ū at the end. It is mainly in Japanese names, so the wiki has no need to be careful of this. **'Split personality/nickname' - use the name a character is often called by or the real character name. For example, in Police Reverence, most of the characters have a codename, but Xiang Wenzhou is the actual name and the codename Jo is used as a redirect. **'Unknown name' - if there is a name that you are unsure of, then you can suggest it on the discussions. However, if the character simply does not have a name mentioned, you can go by "Lady Ma", "Madam Ma", "Ma's neighbor". *'Episode names ' - episode names in the wiki are used in this way: C1.1, this is due to the formatting of the series. Please don't use the long way: Episode 1: Mystic Arrival/Strategy Learning and Mystic Arrival/Strategy Learning. It's way off, most people won't be able to know whether it is an item name or an episode name. This is also incorrect: Course 1, Episode 1 (Part 1): Mystic Arrival/Strategy Learning. If there is a part, please use: C1.1a or "b". *'Item names ' - remember to use the "unknown name" rule if the item's name was not mentioned. Item names should be capitalized for those with proper names. Categorizing If you spot an article that needs a category or needs to have another category, add it! If you spot an article misplaced in a category, change it! It's up to you, however there are few consequences for you to EXPLAIN why in the SUMMARY. An administrator will check the changes and will undo it sometimes. All articles are recommended to be categorized, it is a way to show some organization. If you are unsure of where the article should belong, you can take a look at the or other similar existing pages with categories. Grammar Spelling We do not need 100% correctly spelled words on articles. However, spelling like "investigator" into "investigater" and "invesgtor" is automatically wrong. It is okay, it's happening to all pages. Even this page. We also recommend you follow some tips on commenting, the number one rule is to use these three languages: Chinese, English, British, etc. Capitalization Capital letters are also very wide-happening in the wiki. Without a capital, words and sentences will look messy. Capitalizing is also useful, but you may need to know the following things about having capital letters: *'Emphasis ' - instead of just using some action in capital letters, you can use italics to show what you are talking about. However, italics can create emphasis too - only if you use it too much in one sentence or italicizing the wrong word. Italics will have to be put into the right place. See the below: ::Correct: Jo, why did you do that for!? You were really wrong, idiot! You were almost close to finding him! ::Incorrect: Jo, why did you do that for!? You were REALLY WRONG, idiot! You were almost close to finding HIM! *'Titles ' - titles should be capitalized in the proper way of formatting. When starting a title, notice if the specific article title must have the article parts of speech of "a" or "the" is present. See below: ::Correct: The Unorganized Case ::Incorrect: Unorganized case *'Character names -' names were always meant to have capitals in them: ::Correct: Xiang Wenzhou ::Incorrect: Xiang wenzhou *'Sentences -' it is also a good way to start a capital for your day's worth. Some people use their language of English differently, so this section is mostly crossed off. See the below: ::Correct: The way the Police Force opens the job for a Police Officer is very difficult. ::Correct: The way the police force opens the job for a police officer is very difficult. ::Incorrect: The way the Police force opens the job for a police officer is very difficult. Punctuation It is not that big of a deal, but you do need to know what punctuation mark you use. Templates *'Infoboxes' - the most popular template to use in articles and around Wikia. The main job of an Infobox is to provide information to the article you are editing on and for other readers who would want to know more. Some infoboxes do not have to start or end with the word "infobox", it can say "info" or "box". We widely accept that whenever creating a character, item, or location article, use the specific infobox provided there. *'Navigation' - the wiki uses this to categorize pages to come together in groups just like our categories. But in navigations, you can see what to expect based on what is listed there. It is quick and fast. Navigation templates include characters, episodes, organizations, and others. Media Media is a decorative way for users and readers to an article. It makes readers more excited to read. *'Photos' - photos show good events that occurred in an episode and or in a character article. Photos of items will mainly be placed in outlines and the full image of that particular item. *'Music' - music is also a good way for people to hear the opening theme, closing theme, and other music used in the series. Know the license too. Wikitext In , we use these various coding to articles. It makes words stand out more to make the reader feel excited or something besides boredom. The first two of the text code is the most important to : *'''Bold - '''in source mode, you use three apostrophes. In visual mode, you can just click on the icon on the top. *''Italics - ''in source mode, you use two apostrophes, not a quotation mark. In visual mode, you can just click on the icon on the top. *Color - in source mode, you use a "span" styling. By doing so, use this: to get green. There is not a visual mode to color. *Underline - in source mode, you use: and ends with a . There is not really a visual mode for underline. *Strike-through - in source mode, you use or and ends with a or . There is not really a visual mode for strike-through. *Code - in source mode, you use and ends with a . There is no visual mode for code. *linking - in source mode, you use two brackets: and . In visual mode, you can just click on the icon on the top. Category:Policy